


Sherlock Had a Little John

by ChrisCalledMeSweetie



Series: Mother Goose Ships Johnlock [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Johnlock Roulette, M/M, Pining, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 01:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8382442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/pseuds/ChrisCalledMeSweetie
Summary: Sherlock had a little John,  His jumper was white as snow,  And everywhere that Sherlock went,  His John was sure to go…





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Batik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batik/gifts).



Sherlock had a little John  
His jumper was white as snow  
And everywhere that Sherlock went  
His John was sure to go  
  
John followed him to bed one day  
Which was against the rule  
Since John had said he was not gay  
Because he was a fool  
  
And so his Sherlock turned him out  
But still he lingered near  
And there he waited patiently  
’Til Sherlock did appear  
  
“Why does our John love Sherlock so?”  
The eager shippers cried  
“‘Cause Sherlock loves his John, you know,”  
The author did reply.

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me a little love  
> In the form of comments or kudos ;  
> If I have to beg, I’ll do it   
> Even if I’m reaching new lows…  
> ;) 


End file.
